Heartbreaker
by Valkyriye
Summary: Terra's betrayal wracked her, hard.


**So this was actually supposed to be BBRae, but once I started, it started getting the hints of Terraven, so that's what I made it. I'll probably write up a BBRae story but.. my first contribution to the Teen Titans fandom is a ship that I don't even think anyone ships so.. enjoy?**

* * *

It wasn't like Raven to get jealous, or to feel threatened. This was especially the case when it came to a certain blonde. Terra seemed to be everything Raven couldn't be, not because she didn't want to, but because it was dangerous. Not to mention, how did Terra get control of her powers so easily? It had taken her years to control her own powers, and she still had outbreaks where she couldn't control herself. It just wasn't feasible.

No, Raven knew that wasn't the reason she was jealous. It was because of all the attention the Titans gave her. It was suffocating, for some reason. Raven knew why, but she wasn't ready to admit it to herself. As she and Terra dug through rock to get to Slade, she knew there wasn't a chance that she could compete with Terra socially. On the battlefield, Raven was superior in wits and power, but when it came to the other Titans, Terra was the center.

A few minutes later..

"Or we can just smash it." Terra said gravely as she lifted a large rock, ready to smash the control panel that controlled the lasers that were cutting into the rock below Titans Tower, ready to sink their- Raven's home.

"No, we don't know how this works." Raven spoke as she held the rock away from the control panel with her own powers. They were now latched in a tug of war with the rock, similar to their earlier conquest. "That could make it irreversible."

"Or we might stop it sooner and save our home!" Terra rebuked, strengthening her hold on the rock, pushing it closer to the control panel. Raven increased her resistance, causing rubble to fall from the rock. "Why can't you just trust me?"

Raven snapped for a moment. "Cause you don't deserve it!" She yelled. "I have to meditate every day to control my powers, and I'm supposed to be believe you can just suddenly control yours? Trust is something you have to earn!"

Terra's face flashed to desperation. "How?" She whispered. "How do I earn it?" She spoke with more force.

"You can start by trusting me."

* * *

"I trusted you!" Raven broke her control on her rage, letting her eyes split into four, adopting a red glow. "We trusted you! We gave you everything and you treated us like dirt!"

It was hard to believe the betrayal before her. As Terra exploited Raven's weakness, using it to pull her below, Raven felt her rage slipping into panic.

"Who's in control now?"

* * *

Raven recalled a memory that the two shared, shortly after saving their home. They were sitting outside Titans Tower. Raven was floating as she meditated and Terra was skipping stones. The silence was broke when Terra spoke quietly. "Raven, what do you think about me?"

Raven opened her eyes and slowly floated down to the ground. She looked at her hands. She thought for a moment, looked to the water and skipped a stone with her powers, like Terra had been doing. "I don't think you're what you are trying to make yourself out to be." She started carefully. "I think you're kind and capable of a lot, but I think you're hiding something."

Terra's eyes reflected worry. It quickly diminished as she smiled again. "Do you want to know what I think of you?" She asked.

"No." Raven said bluntly. She could care less about what she or anyone thought of her.

"Well, I'll tell you anyway." Terra spoke with perspicacity she probably picked up from Beast Boy. "I think you're a beautiful empath who just doesn't have anyone who can understand what she does." Terra's diaphanous smile beamed at Raven. "You're not someone anyone can easily understand or get along with, something I figured out firsthand. I don't think it's a bad thing. You're no where near naive, and not in the least oblivious. You know how to pick your friends."

Raven sat speechless, even if her face didn't show it. She simply stared at the water, skipping another stone. The two didn't speak for another half hour, just skipping stones. Finally, Raven spoke. "You're very kind, Terra." She started choosing her words wisely. "'Beautiful' is a very distinctive adjective. I'm honored that you can associate it with me." She felt her monotonous tone waver. "You are also beautiful, and I hope you stay for a while."

This wasn't like Raven. Terra changed something in her, and she felt a certain purple emotion taking over. Before the emotion could do anything, she felt Terra's hand encase hers. "Thanks for opening to me a little bit, Raven." Terra's voice rang. "I hope to see more of you, you're an amazing person."

Raven's cheeks flushed and she squeezed Terra's hand back. Maybe she didn't need someone like Malachior to love.

* * *

As Terra made her vow to stay and stop the volcanic eruption, Raven felt herself turn to look at her again. She felt tears spill and, before she could stop herself, she ran and hugged Terra for the last time. "I'm sorry for everything, Raven." Terra's broken voice rang. "I didn't want to hurt you, in any way."

Raven nodded, accepting the apology. As Terra wiped a tear from Raven's eyes, she gently pushed her back to stable rock. Raven couldn't move as she saw Terra preparing to stop the eruption. She felt someone grab her arm and pull her out of the cavern, the culprit being Cyborg. She heard a scream and felt the Earth stop shaking beneath her.

Raven carried roses to Terra's statue, setting them down gently at the statue's feet. She took out a dusty book, leaned herself against the statue, and began to read, looking for a way to possibly see Terra again.


End file.
